Thankful
by Black-Panther lover
Summary: Ryou feels unappreciated. Malik wants to travel around the world until he cant stand it anymore. So when these two leave the relationship to do what they want to, what will Bakura and Marik do to get them back? And why is Marik being so possessive anyway?
1. Chapter 1

-1Ok I think we all know by now that I don't own yugioh so why are we even still reading this part? Well all that this means is that no lawyers can sue me so ha!

Pairing: Bakura/Ryou/Malik/Marik

Rating: MA

Summery: Ryou feels unappreciated. Malik wants to travel around the world until he cant stand it anymore. So when these two leave the relationship to do what they want to, what will Bakura and Marik do to get them back? And why is Marik being so possessive anyway? Will this foursome ever be together again?

Ok so here is my Thanksgiving present to all. I hope you enjoy. Please leave a review on your way out.

Thankful

Chapter 1:Ryou's pov

I was working all day long on this meal. It was thanksgiving after all and every one feasts on thanksgiving day. I was trying so hard not to let my feeling show. The worse part is that I don't have to try very hard. Lately all I have to do is be there and it's ok with them. So long as they have there food and someone to play with at night nothing else mattered. It wasn't always like that, when we first started to go out with each other if I was frowning they would be looking for the source of my unhappiness to make it better. Or just get rid of it.

Now I'm not so sure they even notice me. I've tried so hard not to let my spirits get down. There with me and they want me; I keep telling myself that's enough. Yet love shouldn't be settling for what's there. Love should be, being with the person who you love the most. Well in my case it's the _persons_ I love the most. I still cant figure out what makes me stay with them. They've been so hurtful to me lately.

It seems that I cant do anything to get them to even look my way. All they ever want is food or sex. I smile as Bakura enters the kitchen where I'm making thanksgiving dinner. He grabs a piece of meat and kisses my cheek before he left again. Not even one word to me. I know I should tell them that I'm thinking about just leaving, but this is thanksgiving and I don't want to ruin it for them. I'll just have to wait a little long.

I'm not complaining about the wait. I'm actually nervous about it. I don't want to leave Bakura, Malik, or Marik. I want to be with them forever, but the way things have been going all that's going to happen is that I'll become like a servant in this relationship. I wish I knew how to fix what is wrong, but there's a few problems with that. One being I don't even know what the problem is.

I sigh as I start to set the table. Maybe tonight's dinner will show them what there missing though I doubt it. I place the turkey at the head of the table as they all come in the kitchen. Marik cuts and serves us all and then himself. He then takes his plate and leaves the room and the other do the same. I'm left at the table alone without so much as a thanks. I'm thankful for the time I had wit the ones I had loved.

I sigh and get up to put my plate in the microwave. I then walk up to our bedroom while there all in the front room watching tv. to pack my clothes. It's better this way, they don't know what I'm doing so there's no fight and I have time to just sit there and think about everything and nothing at the same time. I wanted to wait until tomorrow so as not to ruin the day but what's the use when they don't even care for the day?!

I fell tears drop down my eye's as I remember the way it use to be. When I never would have even thought of leaving them. When I would wake up to my three beautiful lovers. When I would get thanks just for being there. When I was loved just for being me. I have none of that now and so I see no reason to stay. I see no reason to love.

I pick up my bag and head down the stairs to the living room hall area. I would have to go past them to leave. I walk into the kitchen and pick up the phone and call a taxi to take me to a hotel for the night. They'd be here in 10 minutes the person on the phone said. I wait for a few minutes before I walk into the living room fully.

"I'm leaving. I cant stand the way our relationship has gone and I won't be a part of it anymore." I say with tears poring down my face. "I'm so sorry that it has to end this way." They sat there in shock for a few minutes as I walked out the door and into the taxi which had just arrived. I heard them calling my name out as I drove away. I didn't look back nor would I. I looked up to the sky instead, it looked like it was about to storm. I was right, soon there was a down poor. It was almost as if the weather was mirroring my emotions. I don't know how I will survive without them, but I wasn't doing any better with them. I loved them and now I left them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what do you think? Should I add another chapter or leave it as is? I'm giving out pumpkin pie to all those who review! You know you want to click on the purple button and I want you to, to. What are you still here for?! GO on and review me!


	2. Chapter 2

-1Ok I think we all know by now that I don't own yugioh so why are we even still reading this part? Well all that this means is that no lawyers can sue me so ha!

Pairing: Bakura/Ryou/Malik/Marik

Rating: MA

Summery: Ryou feels unappreciated. Malik wants to travel around the world until he cant stand it anymore. So when these two leave the relationship to do what they want to, what will Bakura and Marik do to get them back? And why is Marik being so possessive anyway? Will this foursome ever be together again?

Thankful

Chapter 2: Malik's pov

He left. Just like that, he left. I can't believe it! Well I guess I can see as how I left to. What I cant believe id why he left. He said he didn't like the way our relationship was. I don't blame him for being mad, but to leave just for that. Well I'm just being hypocritical, after all he had a reason for leaving. I left right after he did yet I feel emptier now then I did before.

I left because I never did like to stay in one place to long. With them though it was different. Yet I want to leave them to travel. Well I'm not sure how long this will last. I love them all so much that I just want to call them and tell them I'm sorry for leaving. I wonder if they'd come get me? I've only been gone for 3 days and I already hate it!

I don't really know why I even left. I guess I just wanted so space. Yet I hate the space at the same time, because I don't want my loves so far from me. I just want to keep running forever. These feelings are dangerous, for they could hold me to one spot. Cage me to one place, I don't like to be caged so I run before the door swings shut. Yet this time I'm not sure if running will help. For every mile I get further away all I want to do is return. What should I do? I know not the answer yet I'm always looking, always seeking.

I sigh as I toss in a hotel bed, trying to stop thinking. Have you ever tried not thinking? Well if you get any further then I did let me know. For even now I think. I think about how much I want and love them. I think about how much I need them. I think about how much I'm scared of them; of how I'm scared of the door swinging shut behind me. What am I to do? I know not the answer yet I seek it every minute of every day that I'm away from them.

Maybe that's it, that I'm not meant to be free. I'm meant to be tied down. I'm meant to be chained down. I full of fear so I run, yet I know not where I run to. Where can I hid? Nowhere, I'm not even sure I want to run anymore. I'm just so full of fear. What if I'm hurt by them? I just remembered that they even helped me rid myself of the fear that I feel now. The fear that I don't belong, that I'm not loved. They told me to think of a fearless rhyme. I knew none so they shared there's.

Locked in,  
Boxed in,  
Full of fear.  
My panic grows manic till I can't hear.  
In need of a reprieve so that I can breathe.  
Remove my fear,  
Please make it leave

I mumble it over and over again. Yet for some reason I cant make this feeling go away. It never dose. I don't understand why its even here. I guess I do understand why I left even if only a little. The only thing I'm really afraid of is them leaving me. So I cut my losses and left them first so that way I wouldn't hurt so bad.

That's the problem though, I don't know it they would ever leave me. I know they say they never would. So why do I keep running away? Why cant I accept it for what it is? I flop again as I try to once more shut myself off from, well myself. Slowly I give way to slumbers beckoning call but not without one last thought on my lovers lost.

--next day--

I awake to a pounding on the door. "Malik let us in!" I was about to ignore it and go back to bed, when I realized something. No body here should know my name. I jump up when I hear it again. It's Bakura and Marik! Wait how did they find me! I didn't even tell them I was leaving, I just packed my things and left. They pounded on the door again, what could I do? I walked slowly to the door and opened it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow that was a lot of thinking for me! Lol Well anyway what do you want to happen? Should they get back together? Should they fight? Should they brake up, well stay broken up? Review me and tell me what you want! You never know it might be your lucky day and I'll post what you want to happen up on my story! And I'm giving out Oreo pies to ppl who review! Oh and I don't own the rhyme it's from Charmed k so you cant sue me ha!


	3. Chapter 3

-1Ok I think we all know by now that I don't own yugioh so why are we even still reading this part? Well all that this means is that no lawyers can sue me so ha!

Pairing: Bakura/Ryou/Malik/Marik

Rating: MA

Summery: Ryou feels unappreciated. Malik wants to travel around the world until he cant stand it anymore. So when these two leave the relationship to do what they want to, what will Bakura and Marik do to get them back? And why is Marik being so possessive anyway? Will this foursome ever be together again?

Thankful

Chapter 3:

Just as I open the door I hear Marik mumble something about evil old lady's and Bakura say it was his own fault and that he should learn to keep his hands to himself. I nearly laughed my ass off at that and the door started shaking in my hands making them start and ask if I was ok. I just managed to gasp out I was fine and put on a strait face before they saw me. I never was happier or more confused in my entire life as I was at that moment. I loved them and was so glad that they were here with me yet I wanted to run again. Would my mind find no rest in this world?

Well weather or not that that will happen I suppose I do owe them an explanation. I just walk over and sit down on the motel bed. Marik closes the door behind Bakura and then comes to join us. Now when everything's ok and fine it normal to find Marik hanging off one of us, but he can be serious when the time comes to it. So why do I bring this up at all well its because Marik just pulled Bakura into his lap and growled while looking around the room as if someone was there and trying to hurt Bakura. I looked at Bakura who just shrugged.

"Well I suppose you want to know why I left huh?" I asked after a couple of minutes in silence. They both nodded their heads. I take a big breath and then release it. I open my mouth as if to explain it all away, yet I cant. I don't understand it myself. I just don't know. So that's what I tell them. They both blink, and then Marik shook his head.

"You don't know why you left?!" He demanded. I shook my head.

"I don't have any reason, but I have a feeling. It's just that lately every time were together it feels like I have chains slowly binding me to you's. I don't like to be locked up. I cant get locked up again, I won't allow it!" As I say the last part I realize that I had jumped up and started yelling at them. They were both staring at me like I had grown an extra head.

Bakura pulled out of Marik's embrace and pulled me into his arms. I buried my head in his shoulder and cried. For the first time in years I cried. I was so scared and still I didn't know what it was that I fear. How do you fight what you don't knows there? Bakura pulled my head up so he could look me in the eye. "There's nothing wrong with being nervosas to be with the ones you love, Malik but you should never let that fear over run you." He said before he claimed my lips with his own.

He lick my bottom lip with his tongue begging for entrance. I love him, so what more could I do besides give in and open up for him? I moaned when I felt Marik's hands start to roam around on my chest. I gasped when his finger found my nipples and pinched them. I leaned back on Bakura as Marik set out to the task of removing my shirt. I sighed as I felt his hands slip under my shirt. I wanted more yet at the same time I wanted to run again. To run and never stop, to not get caught up in there web, because I was sure I wouldn't be able to get out once I was caught. I wasn't even sure I wanted out.

I felt someone's hands start to tug at my pants. I pulled away when that fear started to chain me again just as it did every other time we got this close to one another. I heard one of them mumble something then get up and walk around to my side. It was Marik. He smiled and kissed my cheek lightly before he pulled away to look me in the eye. " Malik are you a virgin?" He asked me calmly. My face must have turned into a tomato! He smirked and nodded at Bakura who let a small smile of his own grace his wonderful lips.

So they knew, that meant nothing! It didn't change how I felt and they'd respect how I felt or all they would be feeling sore. I raised my fist to show them I meant business. Marik just took my fist and slowly kissed it. I blinked a little confused. "Your not suppose to make me love you when I'm trying to be mad at you." I said with a pout. Then realizing what I had said I slapped a hand over my own mouth. They both looked at me and smiled, well damn, this wasn't suppose to happen! Bakura just came and held him from behind.

"we'll not do anything until your ready, but do you think that maybe what you fear is simply being with us and there being nothing wrong?" Bakura asked him gently.

"Are you calling me self destructive?" I asked him not believing my own ears.

"All I'm say is that your used to things not working in your favor or them even being there to hurt you intentionally. So when something finally goes your way your skittish about it and try to find out how you'll be hurt even if there's northing there to hurt you." He said and kissed me.

"No!" I said stubbornly even though what he said is true. I was hurt for so long I don't know anything but pain, so what if this is how I'm suppose to feel? Well how would I know I've never been in love before! Not that I love them, nope not one itsey tiny winy bit. Nope none at all. Well they all say the first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem.

Oh hell I love them! There happy now! Yet that doesn't help me stop being afraid. I think I'll stop running though and try to be happy, after all that couldn't be that bad if everyone is trying to achieve it right? Besides I don't think I'll like my sleeping pattern if I don't have them by my side. Now we just have to figure out what happened to Ryou and get him back and try to be happy again, as scary as that may be I wouldn't want to do it with anyone but them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what do you think? Leave a review on the way out. It says that there are lots of you reading this so where are all of your reviews?! Huh do you want that cookie?! Well then go and Review! Why are you still hear go on and review!


	4. Chapter 4

-1Ok I think we all know by now that I don't own yugioh so why are we even   
still reading this part? Well all that this means is that no lawyers can sue  
me so ha!  
Pairing: Bakura/Ryou/Malik/Marik  
Rating: MA  
Summary: Ryou feels unappreciated. Malik wants to travel around the world  
until he can't stand it anymore. So when these two leave the relationship to   
do what they want to, what will Bakura and Marik do to get them back? And  
why is Marik being so possessive anyway? Will this foursome ever be together  
again?

Thankful

Chapter 4: Ryou's pov  
It's been a week since I walked out on them. I don't really know what to do.  
I don't know how to live my life without them. I love them so much! I just  
don't understand what I did to make them turn away. I would gladly fix it if  
I knew what it was. I don't think they even care that I'm gone. I came back  
to check up and see how they were doing when I noticed that Marik and Bakura   
got into a taxi with some old ladies. They have yet to get back from  
wherever they went. Maybe they were just waiting for me to leave so they  
could finally be alone together.

I walk past the house to see if they got back yet. Well ok I hid behind a  
tree and was spying through the big window. I don't want them to see me.   
Well at least I don't think I do. I don't know what I want anymore. I love  
them so damn much and it hurts to be away from them for so long. I don't  
know what to do. I don't want to go back only to be forgotten again. I slide  
down on my knees and sit behind the tree with tears pouring down my face. I  
love them and they don't even notice that I left.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I hear is a car pulling up  
in their drive way. I look up in the sky and see the sun starting to set.  
The wind has also picked up so there was a bit of a chill in the air. I   
stand up as a door closes, and look over to the house. They're home! I  
walked over to the door and was about to open the door all the way up when I  
remembered that I didn't live here anymore. I turned and was about to leave  
when the door pulled open and I heard my name whispered.

Marik's pov:  
We just got home and I was starving! I was so glad that we had Malik back.  
Well really we didn't have him back. He said we could try to work things  
out, but he said that he could make no promises. I was just glad that he's   
back and giving us another chance. I don't know what to do about Ryou  
though. I love him and want him back but I don't even know where he is at  
the moment. I know this is killing Bakura and Malik as well. We've never  
been apart from Ryou for this long!

I ask Malik to grab me a drink from the kitchen. Bakura wraps his arms   
around him and then follows him into the kitchen. I sigh and sit down on the  
couch. That's when I heard the door handle move as if to let someone in but  
then it stopped turning. I walked over and opened the door to see the person  
I was thinking about. I call out his name softly, almost as if I speak too  
loudly he'll vanish again. He freezes then slowly turns around to look at  
me.

"Where have you been?" I asked him in as I opened the door further so that  
he could walk in, and be out of the cold. He hesitates a moment before he  
comes in and sits on a chair.  
"Well I'm renting a room at a hotel. I'm looking for a apartment for rent to   
live in so I should be out of there hopefully in a month or so." He says  
quietly. I look down at the ground.  
"You know you have a home right here." I said, but he just shook his head.  
"I told you I cant be a part of an relationship when I don't feel loved." He  
said then looked away.

"We love you and always have. Yet your right, lately we might have been  
taking you for granted, but I assure you that has long passed." Bakura said  
as he leaned against the doorway to the living room. A small smile crept up  
on Ryou's face when he sees Malik sitting at Bakura's feet trying hard not  
to fall asleep. He looked back up at us and smiled as he started to get up  
again.  
"I really should be going and besides I think Malik needs some rest. Also I   
have work in the morning so I need my rest also." He said and started to the  
door.  
"I'm not tired!" Malik said then he yawned. Ryou giggled a little.  
"Ryou it's late and cold and you don't have a jacket on, so why don't you  
just stay the night here? I promise we'll take you to your job in the  
morning. Though you know we'd pay your rent and so on if you let us. There's   
no reason that you should work." Marik said and Bakura nodded his agreement.

Ryou's pov  
I don't really want to but it is late and I'd hate to run into the wrong  
crowd. I sigh and sit back down. "Fine I'll stay but only for tonight! I  
know you'd pay but seeing as how we're broken up and all, I don't think that  
you should be paying my bills." I said all in one breath. Marik shook his  
head. "No you just left us, we never agreed to being broken up." Malik said.  
"So therefore we are still together and I will never leave again and I hope  
you never leave again because we really do love you."  
"We have always loved you and I know that lately we haven't showed that to  
you and I'm so sorry for that but I do love you." Bakura said.  
"So what do you say, give us another chance?" Marik asked with a pouty look  
on his face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what do you think? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I'll love you forever and   
I'll give you Santa shaped cookies if you do! Besides how else will you know  
what happens between them unless you review and ask me to put up another  
chapter? Well go on and review now!


	5. Chapter 5

-1Ok I think we all know by now that I don't own yugioh so why are we even   
still reading this part? Well all that this means is that no lawyers can sue  
me so ha!

Pairing: Bakura/Ryou/Malik/Marik

Rating: MA

Summary: Ryou feels unappreciated. Malik wants to travel around the world  
until he can't stand it anymore. So when these two leave the relationship to   
do what they want to, what will Bakura and Marik do to get them back? And  
why is Marik being so possessive anyway? Will this foursome ever be together  
again?

Thankful

Chapter 5: Ryou's pov

I don't know what to say, after all they are right. If I go out there I  
could get hurt, but I could get hurt if I stayed here as well. I don't even  
know why they want me to stay, they don't love me. I don't think they do  
anyway, they just say that so I stay and work for them. Even so do I have  
enough will power to leave them for good? I'm not even sure that I want to   
leave them for good. I just want them to realize how much they took me for  
granted.

If they know what they lost they will appreciate me again. Then things can  
go back to normal and I can be with the ones I love the most. So should I  
stay or not? Well I really don't want to get a cold and I have been wanting  
to spend some time with them, even if they hurt me. I sigh and nod my head.   
Well there's no going back now, and maybe we can even work on us and see if  
we can come up with an answer to our problems.

We have been sitting in complete silence for the last 20 minutes! What was I  
thinking staying here, I should have just took my chances going home! Bakura  
seems to know what I'm thinking because he starts up a conversation with  
Malik, but Malik is looking at me. I was about to suggest that we play a  
game when Malik asks me why I left. Well now that I think about it I really  
don't want to talk about it.

"Well it was because you all stopped appreciating me. I felt like a slave,  
that's not how someone should be treated! I will not be treated that way or  
I will do as I have done and leave!" I said then lowered my head so that my   
bangs covered my watering eyes.  
"Why, why did you stop loving me?! What did I do to make you hate me so!?" I  
cried out in anger and sadness, even though I won't admit the latter.   
Everything was silent before I felt a hand under my chin and it started to  
lift my face up. It was Marik who was looking into my eyes.  
"You have every right to be angry and upset with us and I know that lately  
we haven't been as affectionate as we could be but we didn't know that, that  
was a problem for you. We're very sorry and I know that saying sorry won't  
change how we treated you but I hope it will be enough to get us another  
chance so that we may try to show you that we really do love you." He said  
and then bent down and kissed me softly.

I sighed and leaned into the kiss. This is what I wanted right? What should  
I do? Do they really want to change? Will they be willing to be with me if I  
make a few changes to myself? These kinds of thoughts keep racing through my  
mind as Marik deepened the kiss. I pulled away and looked down. Marik  
kneeled down and hugged me to his chest.  
"What do you say Ryou, will you give us another chance?" He asked as he  
kissed the shell of my ear. What could I do but give in to the one's I love  
the most? So that's what I did, I nodded and kissed him with a vigor of a  
newly wed couple. He smirked into the kiss and pushed me back onto the couch  
before he crawled over me and started to kiss down my jaw until he could  
capture my lips in another kiss.

Bakura's pov:

I walked over with Malik who seemed to be wide awake now. I pulled at  
Marik's shirt so I could get rid of it as Malik starts to kiss down Marik's  
neck. He took his time sucking and nipping at his neck so that he left a  
love bit there. Marik tugged at Ryou's shirt trying to get it off. Ryou   
leaned forward so that he could get out of the offending piece of clothing.  
Marik was about to continue kissing his way down Ryou's neck and chest when  
I unbuckled his pants and took them off leaving him nude so that I could  
admire him in all his beauty, and what a sight he gave.

He stopped his toying with Ryou's nipples to turn towards me, stopping Malik  
from sucking on his neck in the process. They all whined at the same time.  
Marik pouted before he sat up straight and looked at both me and Malik   
again.  
"Why do you get to be fully clothed when we don't?" He whined as he moved  
forward to tug my shirt off. I pulled back before he could and he whined  
while he folded his arms over his chest and pouted. I smirked and pulled him  
forward by the hips so that I could devour his lips with mine. He moaned   
into the kiss, giving in right away. When I pulled away he whined.

"Kura why won't you undress?! Come on, don't tell me you went and became  
shy." He teased.  
"And what would you do if I did?" I teased back. H smirked and moved   
forward, again capturing my lips.  
"Well I would just have to help you take your clothing off while assuring  
you that there's nothing to be shy about." He mutters before he kisses me   
again. I smirk but let him kiss me again before I take off my shirt myself.

Malik's pov:

Ryou, who crawled up to me as Marik and Bakura started to play, started to  
pull my own shirt off. I let him then bent down and kiss him before I push  
him back down on the couch and move to stand behind Marik, who was getting   
another love bite by Bakura.  
"Why don't you two join us on the couch hum..?" I ask and then bite down on  
my own love bite before I return to Ryou. They followed me and were about to   
start kissing Ryou when Marik pulled back again.  
"Hey why am I the only one naked?" He stated. "Well I'll just have to fix  
that wont I?"

Marik went behind Bakura and pulled his pants and boxers off. Then he came  
to me and did the same while Bakura did the same to Ryou who then leaned up  
and kissed him. I sighed and started to kiss down Bakura's back. When I got  
about half way down his back I nipped and he gave an interesting response.  
He made a noise that was a cross between a hiss and a gasp. So I bit down  
there gently just to hear it again. Then I continued my way down until I  
came to his rump.

Marik, who had disappeared for a minute, came back spotted me and my  
position and smirked. He walked over and handed me the bottle of cherry  
flavored lube. I poured a good amount onto my fingers and then slowly spread  
his legs. He gasped when he felt my hands touch his inner thighs to spread  
his legs even further. I kissed him once more before I slowly started to rub  
a finger across his opening. He gasped and moaned but I hadn't even begun  
pleasuring him yet.

Marik moved in front of him and kneeled down to face him. He started to rub  
little circles on his inner thighs electing little groans and moans from  
him. I bent him forward a little and the poured some of the cold lube on his   
opening making him gasp as Ryou came next to me to "help out". I pushed in  
one finger at the same time that Ryou did and at the same time that Marik  
grabbed his member and squeezed it making him cry out in surprise and  
pleasure.

We both started to slowly stretch him as Marik started to kiss him as he   
pumped his member a little. Bakura laid his head on Marik's shoulder and  
would kiss and suck any place he could get his lips on when he wasn't  
moaning or gasping in pleasure. Ryou and I each added another finger making  
Bakura stiffen a little, but we waited for him to loosen up a little before  
we began to search for his sweat spot, stretching him all the while. When  
Ryou's finger first went over it Bakura cried out and tried to push back to   
get more pressure on the spot but Ryou moved his finger away before that  
could happen making Bakura whine.

Marik's pov:

One of them must have found Bakura's prostate, or at least I think they did.  
I moved closer and kissed Bakura while squeezing his member a little more  
before I pulled away completely making Bakura cry out in protest. I smirked  
at him but nodded at Ryou to come and prepare me so that I could take him.  
He nodded back and pulled his fingers out of Bakura who whimpered at the   
lost of two of his lovers warmth and feeling.

Ryou prepared me and then himself so that he could take Malik. I nodded and  
went behind Malik so that I could prepare him somewhat before Ryou took him.  
He moaned when he felt my fingers enter him. I immediately went to the spot  
that would make him cry out. When I found it I pressed into it with enough  
pressure that it made Malik move forward as he cried out, and his finger  
must have been stroking Bakura's spot softly because Bakura arched his back  
and cried out in pleasure with him. Malik smirked and quickly drew one of my  
hands forward. He guided my fingers into Bakura making him moan, but that  
was nothing compared to the gasp he made when Malik rocked forward and press  
into his prostate pretty hard. Then just as quickly he withdrew both of our  
hands making Bakura thrust back and try to recapture the illusive digits.  
"Put 'em back in, put 'em back in!" He whined still thrusting backwards.

Malik then laid down on the floor next to Bakura and Ryou sat on him as I  
turned Bakura over and spread his legs again. Ryou then moved down and  
spread Malik's legs as well. Malik was close enough to Bakura to be able to  
kiss him so he did. That was when we both entered one of our lovers at the  
same time making them both cry out in surprise at the same time. We waited   
for them to adjust before we started to move. We got to a nice and fast  
steady pace that our lovers liked and could handle. Bakura was moaning and  
withering in pleasure and cried out my name as he came. His walls tightened  
around me and I came at the same time as Ryou. Ryou coming inside of him was  
Malik's last straw and he came calling a mix of all our names.

We both collapsed on the side of our lovers. I leaned over Bakura and kissed   
Malik before my lips were captured by Bakura. I pulled away and moved over  
to the couch and slid back down on the ground so that I could see all three  
of my lovers and smiled. Bakura frowned and crawled over and rested his head  
on my lap.  
"Why did you move?" he asked.  
"I wanted to see all three of you laying together." I simply stated. He  
nodded his head and curled around me before he dosed off. The others noticed  
his leave and followed his example and crawled over to me. I smiled and laid  
back down when I remembered something.

"Hey Ryou does this mean that you'll stay with us?" I asked. Ryou looked up  
at me and the others who opened their eyes so they could see his answer.  
"I have to change a few things about myself first but yes I will be with  
you." He said.  
We nodded wondering what he would change and hopping we could get over this  
little bump we had hit.  
"You know we never did say what we were thankful for at the Thanksgiving  
dinner; Well I'm thankful for my lovers." He said then turned over and went  
to sleep. We all silently agreed with him.

-  
Well what did you think? Did you like the lemon? It took forever to write. I  
will have an sequel to this out soon. It will be called Changes. Well you  
read it, now go review it! I give goodies out to the people who review! J


End file.
